Repent and Redemption
by XxDark-WriterXx
Summary: Sequel to Darkened Heart, Shining Soul and Element Academy. With the death of President Goodshow, the league as finally taken action against the two world-ending threats against Team Cipher and Arceus. With the entire League, along with Ash, who is now a father, and Mezuki OC , a trainer out for revenge, can they save the world from the evil that has risen in Orre?
1. Prologue

A short man in a black cloak walked, alongside a Pidgeot, in a barren desert. There was nothing, but the sand that scattered through the force of the wind. This is not even an area where a Cacnea will find refuge in. The sweat running down his nose was evidence that he had been walking for far too long now. He looked up at the sun, as if it did not irritate his eyes. The sun was beaming its rays dreadfully onto the man and the bird.

The Pidgeot landed in front of the short man and cawed.

"No thank you old friend." The man said friendly. "This old body of mines can handle a lot more than this." He wiped the sweat off of his face and continued to walk. The bird, knowing it won't win, flew gracefully yet again.

Hours past, and the man, near death, stumbled more than he walked. this continued for several more minutes until his body had finally reached its destination. A huge shadow was casted among the man.

_"Why have you come here foolish human?"_

Underneath the cloak, the man smirked. "To try to talk some sense into you before it is too late." The man called to the bird that flew down hesitantly. He strapped on a small bag around the bird. He hugged it gently. "I guess this is goodbye friend. Take this to the headquarters. And from then on, you are released. Thank you for allowing me to be your master. Goodbye..." He unwrapped the bird from his arms and turned around.

The man turned back to the being in front of him.

_"The Pokémon, I will allow it to escape, but you, I will not."_

"Listen to me first! You are going through this all wrong. You are going to destroy the world if you do not stop this nonsense!" The man shouted.

_"I am done with the never-ending destruction that is caused by humans..."_

"I cannot allow you to continue on." The man said. "It will bring so much death in the world. You are supposed to protect the planet, not destroy it."

_"And I am done with you..."_ A bright light covered the entire desert within a second. And within the following second, it was gone.

In the distance, the bird that once belonged to the man, looked back, and gave a dropped a tear of sorrow.

* * *

Two men walked inside a large room with but one long table and several chairs. In one of the several chairs, sat Lance, champion of Kanto. He was going through several documents and binders. The two men saluted Lance. "Sir, a Pidgeot has arrived with a package. Lance looked up to the soldiers.

"Thank you." he said as he left the room.

Out on a ledge that overlooked the great sea, was a Pidgeot that had a bag strapped around it. Lance unstrapped it and went through its containments. It contained several folders, and six Poke balls. The last thing that came out of the knapsack was a folded sheet of paper. Lance unfolded it and read it.

_Lance,_

_I have secretly looked further into the appearance of Arceus. In the last few months, I have learned about his true intentions on this planet. With the rapid increase of criminal activity and multiple deaths of both Human and Pokémon alike, he had decided to rid the planet of all humans. However, his plan was held back by his attempts to make various Pokémon betray there masters, as most of them had forged bonds with each other. He is now creating large amounts of Pokémon in the Eclo canyon in Orre for an upcoming war against the world and every living being that stands against him. If you are reading this, it means that I have failed in my attempt to talk Arceus out of it. The reason why I have not told any of the other board members about this is because I wished not to risk the lives of you or your Pokémon. I will keep this letter as short as possible._

_Inside the bag that my I gave to my Pidgeot are the remainders of my Pokémon. I had already said my goodbyes to them. And from then on, I am releasing them, so please do that for me as soon as possible. There are also folders with more information on Cipher and the locations of all of their hideouts._

_Even with Arceus plans for the world, we cannot allow team Cipher to continue doing what they are doing, so handle that matter swiftly. Contact the two trainers that we have been looking into for the last few years, and inform them on everything but the matter on Arceus. Stopping Cipher is top priority._

_Hold an emergency meeting with the rest of the board and inform them on everything that I have stated in the letter. And tell them that I will miss them so much._

_From here on out, you are the President of the Pokémon League. I entrust the safety of the entire planet alongside all those who live on it to you._

_Goodbye friend._

_Charles Goodshow_

Lance looked up at the bird and scratched it behind his ears. 'Of all of his Pokémon, he really adored you." He said to the crying bird. He released all of the Pokémon that was in the balls. It included a Blastoise, a Magmator, a Scyther, a Ampharos, and a Gliscor. The sixth ball belonged to the Pidgeot. All of them were crying, knowing the fate of their master. One tear drop fell from Lance's cheek. "I guess you all know what happened. You have been released, so go do what you all want from now on." Lance gave a fake smile, and failed in his attempt to cheer up the Pokémon. "Don't worry me and the rest of the league will make everything okay."

He took out his cell phone. He texted something on it, and clicked send. Lance then walked back into the room he was sitting in, and waited for the rest of the league to arrive.

* * *

Hours past and midnight arrived. Lance was sitting in a chair with his hands crossed, which rested his chin and both his elbows on the table. The door slid open, and in came Steven and Cynthia, holding hands, since they have recently began dating. Although Steven was a runner up champion from Hoenn, he was still important in the meeting and a member of the board. They sat down across from Lance. They remained silent, allowing for the rest of the members to arrive. Alder soon came in, yawning; obviously tired, but knew better than to ask a question before an emergency meeting began. Around ten minutes after that, Wallace, true champion of Hoenn, arrived through the doors and sat down.

The room was silent for a whole five minutes before Lance began talking.

"Let us get the meeting started." He said, sitting straight up.

The rest of the members looked confused. "We can't start without the president." Alder stated.

Lance was quiet. The rest of the board members could see the water that began filling in his eyes. "I am the president. Charles Goodshow is no more."

"What?" Wallace shouted, "What do you mean by no more?" Tension filled the room, and at the same time, sorrow.

Lance took out the letter that ex-president Goodshow wrote to him. He handed it to Steven. They each took turns reading the letter, all tearing, but keeping a serious expression on their faces at the same time. It was returned to him after Wallace read it.

"We cannot let his death be in vain!" Alder shouted, "I say we all head out to Arceus' hideout and kill him!"

"No..." Lance said in voice of authority, "If we do that, our fate will be the same as the president." It hurt Lance to say that.

"So what are we to do?"

Lance thought about it for a while, and then spoke. "Arceus is the god of all Pokémon. Therefore, he the most powerful being in existence. A thousand Pokémon against him will be child's play to him. And he already as an army of Pokémon on his side, and creating more." He took out the folder that was in the bag that Goodshow placed in the Pidgeot's sack. "To honor his wishes, we are going to deal with the Cipher problem first. Afterwards, we will plan on what to do with Arceus. Cipher has been kidnapping other trainer's Pokémon and experimenting on them, turning them into ferocious creatures, that kills anything in sight, except members of the organization. As of right now, we do not know who their leader is, or how to take them down from the outside. So we plan on destroying them from the inside while learning more about by gathering Intel on them. That is what our contacts are going to do."

He began showing clips of vicious Pokémon killing other Pokémon and humans. "As you can see, Orre is indeed the location of everything that needs to be done; which is one positive factor of this.

"And how are we going to handle that?" Steven said respectfully. "Do we follow the original plan?"

"Yes Steven. Alder and I will go and contact him. Steven, how do you feel like going to Johto? I want Wallace to accompany you. You will be in charge of contacting the other person and persuading him to join us in this In the meantime, Cynthia, contact the elites. We will also me needing them in this matter."

"Yes Sir!" They all said; showing their loyalty to not only to Lance, but to the world.

"And with that, the meeting is over."

They all got up and began leaving the office.

Alder walked up to Steven and Cynthia. "This sucks Aipom balls. Let's say that we do succeed in destroying Cipher, what can we possibly do against Arceus?"

Steven had serious expression on his face when answering. "Alder, don't worry about that. You, like the rest of us, have shown more than once that Pokémon and Humans can be friendly with each other; to the point where we have bonds. Arceus believed otherwise. That is what stopped him from destroying the world in the first place, and is why he is creating his own army of Pokémon that have never seen humans. He plans on killing every last human, and any Pokémon that helps them. Our bond with Pokémon is going to allow us to survive this."

"Huh?" Alder thought about it. "I understand. You're right. Thanks Steven."

"And besides that;" Cynthia added, "It is going to take Arceus several months, if not a year, to complete his Pokémon army. So President Lance is right, Cipher is top priority right now." Cynthia gripped Steven's hands tightly. "Cipher is evil, and it is because of people like those in Cipher that Arceus is the way he is now. We must succeed in our mission, if not, the world will be thrown to hell even before the arrival of Arceus' army."

They arrived on the harrier deck. Two helicopters where already prepared for their travels to contact the two trainers. Lance and Alder got in one.

"Best of luck to you. We will all meet here in two days at the start of the afternoon." President Lance said. And with that, his helicopter made it's departure.

Wallace got into the helicopter. "Come on love-birds, it is just for a few hours of being away from each other. Oh how I love these types of moments." He smiled.

"Steven, make sure that you get him to come. President Goodsh..." She stopped. "I mean Charles saw a hope for the future with this trainer."

"Don't worry Cyn." He replied. Cyn was the nickname that he gave to her. "If Goodshow saw something in him, which means that there is something in him. He won't be able to refuse my offer." Steven kissed Cynthia. "See you soon." He boarded the Helicopter, and it quickly began to leave.

"You two make a cute couple." Wallace said smiling.

"Thanks Wallace. I just hope we can last for a few years."

Wallace frowned, knowing exactly what Steven meant by that. "Do not worries, if you really love each other, nothing, including Arceus, can separate you both."

Steven remained quiet, looking back at the secret headquarters; watching Cynthia walking back into it. All he wants is her safety; and the safety of the world. He sat down, waiting for their arrival at Johto to meet this special trainer.

"Did Goodshow really entrust the world's safety in the hands of just two trainers?" Steven thought to himself.

* * *

**Author's Note: This is the Prologue. I hope you all enjoyed it. Review, follow, and favorite it if you want. Thanks for reading. I plan on updating at least once a week.**


	2. Chapter One

Ash woke up to the pidgeys cawing in the background. He closed his eyes hoping to fall back asleep, but the sound of a baby crying prevented that. He stretched as he turned to look at his digital clock. "It is just eight thirty." He said to himself. He looked outside. The mornings in Pallet seemed much more beautiful ever since he moved into his mother's room. His room was taken by Serena, his daughter, had taken his room, which was now filled with toys and dolls. He looked over to the other side of the room. On a shelf, was six trophies. One for winning the Indigo Plateau, one for winning the Silver Conference, one for winning the Orange League, the Ever-Grande Conference, the Lily of the Valley Conference, and the center trophy, which was the biggest and most decorated trophy of the six, was the Master trophy, which he obtained for becoming a Pokémon Master. After he obtained this trophy, he decided to stop catching Pokémon and raise the ones he has, along with, raising his one-year old daughter, and his little brothers and sisters, Elizabeth, Annie, and Mark, who were triplets.

Ash got out of his bed and walked into the bathroom. He still had his messy mop hair. He decided that one of these days, he was going to cut it so he seemed more professional. He was now a carpenter; a trade he decided to do so he can make some money for his family, even though he has a few million in his savings he earned by becoming a master. He put on some shorts and walked down stairs to the kitchen and saw little Serena in her baby seat, smiling. She always had a smile on her face. Why wouldn't she, her life was perfect. Pikachu was wagging her tail in front of her, keeping her occupied while her mother, Ash's wife, was cooking breakfast.

Ash walked up to Serena and picked her up, giving her a kiss. "Good morning my beautiful daughter!" He spun her around, causing her to laugh. He walked over to his wife. "And good morning beautiful mommy!" He gave her a kiss also.

"Pika, pi!" Pikachu looked up and her master with sad eyes.

"You know I didn't forget about you. Good morning my beautiful Pikachu!" Ash went into the living room and sat on the couch. Serena found her way onto her father's face and began pulling his hair. When she first started doing this, he hurt a lot, but as time went on, Ash got use to it and it no longer caused him any pain. He simply ignored it and turned on the television. It went straight to the news channel.

_"Now, for the latest news on Rayquaza's rampage, it seems that the sky lord has finally calmed down after the remnants of team rocket was arrested and it's children was returned to her. However, the destruction caused by Rayquaza's anger left Slateport city in ruins. And for other news, the appearance of hundreds of Surskit in Viridian forest. This event has every researcher dazed by the fact that Surskit only appears in Hoenn, but now in Kanto. What could this mean for the future of the World."_

Ash turned off the television and began to think. "Wow, who would have known that Rayquaza had children?" He looked up to Serena, who was still playing with his hair. "I won't ever allow anything to happen to anybody in my family. I swear on that."

"Ash, come in the kitchen, breakfast is ready!" Misty called. Ever since he proposed to her five years ago, when they were on their journey in Sinnoh, he fell even more in love with the orange hair ex-tomboy. Once they stopped traveling and settled down, Misty had become a lot more feminine than before, not as much as her sisters, but makes sure she is decent looking. She had given away all of her Pokémon to Sandy, who is now the Cerulean Gym Leader, with the exception of Starmie, Marill, and Gyrados. She was planning on giving her Gyrados to Sandy but it went on a rampage. It took Meowth to translate for Misty to find out that it would not accept any other trainer but Misty. So she was forced to keep it.

Ash walked into the living room with Serena in his hands. Misty had cooked loads of eggs, bacon, pancakes, hash browns, and oatmeal.

"What's with all the food?" Ash asked, "I know I eat a lot, but don't you think this is too much."

The one thing that Misty had never changed about herself was the face she gets when she is disappointed in her husband. "Ash Ketchum, have you forgotten what day it is today?" It was always her job to remember important days. She usually threw a fit whenever Ash had forgotten their anniversary day, in which case made Ash go out and buy her something.

Ash looked up and thought about it. "Shoot, did I forget your birthday again?" A look of terror covered his face as he hid behind Serena.

"No you idiot, today is the day that your brother's come back from their journeys. So your mother and father had decided to make it a family reunion and is bringing loads of food."

"Oh yea, I am forgot."

"You almost?" Misty said with sarcasm in her voice.

He giggled, and Serena did the same thing. Serena had her father's black hair that hung down her face, and her mother's emerald eyes.

"It's too bad that both of them lost in their journey, and didn't even make it to the tournament." Ash said with a bit of sadness. "Tommy couldn't defeat Juan to obtain his eighth badge, making him unable to compete in the Hoenn league. Eddie had the same situation when battling Drayden in Unova."

"It's okay Ash," Misty comforted, "They are young, and not every Ketchum could be as good as you. But look how far they made it on their very first journey. Not to mention catching lots of powerful Pokémon." Misty began carrying plates outside. "Can you put Serena down and help me bring some of the food outside onto the table?"

"Of course Mist." He placed Serena back into her baby seat before kissing her once more. After ten minutes, everything was set up in the yard. Ash was looking down hungrily at the food. He knew better to touch the food before it is served; Misty had tamed him very well in the last five years.

"Hey Ash, your brothers are going to be here in less than twenty minutes, and your mother is on her way as we speak with Elizabeth and Annie. Your father and Mark and going to meet up with Gary and Dublica. Daisy, Professor Oak's Granddaughter and Gary's sister was in Johto, spending time with her boyfriend she had met over there on one of her shopping trips. She stated that he was also a trainer competing in the silver conference. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, anything for you. What do you need?" Ash said. Even though he gets lazy at times, he is willing to help anybody, especially his wife and mother, with anything.

"I need you to get some lots of Pokémon food in Viridian city, and at the same time, some bread and three gallons of orange juice."

"Sure, I'll go right now if you want me too. I'll take Swellow with me to fly me over there so it will be as quick as possible." Since he stopped going on journeys, his father, Professor Oak, allowed all of his Pokémon too remain with him at his house. Ash eventually gave away twenty nine of his Tauros and kept only one. Whenever he can, he would train his Pokémon as much as he could. His Totodile evolved into a Croconaw, and his Corphish evolved into a Crawdaunt.

"Thanks Ash!" She gave him a quick kiss.

Ash looked up to the sky, and saw three bird Pokémon flying in the sky around his house. It was his Swellow, his Staraptor, and his Noctowl, who was usually up in the morning hours, but soon went under a tree before going to sleep.

"Hey Swellow, come down here! I need you to fly me somewhere real quick!" His Swellow flew down and arched its back, allowing him to ride him. All of his Pokémon was obedient, and they cared for him and his family as well. "We are just going to do a little shopping for Mist and we can come back so you can play with Staraptor." Ash found out a while ago that Swellow was a girl and the two birds and grew affectionate with each other. So soon, they are going to have little Taillows or Starlys, or even both flying around. They took flight, but not before Ash called over Pikachu to come with them.

The enjoyment of flying had never decayed for Ash. He loved the feeling of the wind pushing against his face. It reminded him of his journeys when he was younger. The thrill of not knowing what is going to happen the next day or the new Pokémon he might meet or even what trainer he is going to go up against. He missed it, but at the same time, he was happy on the way his life had turned out. He has a beautiful wife, a gorgeous daughter, new brothers and sisters, and even a person he can call Dad. It was ironic to him. The person who gave him his Pokedex along with his Pikachu was now his father. Five years ago, Samuel Oak married his mother, Delia Ketchum, and had his younger triplets' siblings. He became close again with his best friend Gary, and he managed to complete his dream in becoming a Pokémon Master. His new life goal is to make sure to keep his wife happy, his mother proud, and his daughter safe.

It was a few minutes before the three arrived in Viridian city. A giant group of people stood in a circle. After landing, Ash decided to investigate what was happening. Although it was a struggle, Ash managed to make it to the inside of it.

A battle was taken place between an Arbok and a Fearow. According to the way the crowd screamed, it seemed it was a nice battle.

"Fearow, use drill peck!" The owner of the bird commanded.

"Dodge, then use Sludge Bomb." The giant purple snake quickly slithered away from the bird, then spat a giant purple ball at it. It was a direct hit on the Fearow's back. It fainted from the poison and was immediately returned. The crowd cheered.

"Hey, that's Ash Ketchum!" Somebody screamed, and at once, it all got quiet. Awkwardness surrounded Ash in an instant.

"Ash Ketchum!" The owner of the Arbok called out, "I challenge you to a one on one Pokémon battle. Your Pikachu against my Arbok. What do you say?"

"I can't, I'm in the middle of a shopping trip…" He began to say before all at once, the crowd screamed.

"Pokémon Master Ash Ketchum; I always wanted to see him battle in person!"

"Ash's Pikachu is the strongest in the world!"

"Go Ash!"

"Show him whose boss Ash!"

The comments continued like that until Ash finally agreed to it. He looked at Pikachu who was on his shoulder. "What do you say pal? For old times' sake?"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu screamed as it leapt off of her owner's shoulder and into a battle position. It was a long time since she had an actual battle. The last one was when she battled in the Indigo Plateau five years ago, winning Ash the championship alongside his title as Pokémon Master.

"Alright, Arbok, use sludge bomb!" The trainer shouted.

"Pikachu, dodge, then use thunderbolt!" Ash commanded, getting his feel for battling back like when he was younger.

Pikachu rolled to the side, dodging the purple ball, then unleashed electricity from its red patches from its cheek. Arbok took the attack and hollered.

"Crap, Arbok, show it what you are made off. Use Poison tail!" Arbok, using its amazing speed, closed the distance between it and the electric rodent. The snake swung its poison tipped tail at its much smaller opponent.

"Counter with Iron tail, and finish this off with your most powerful thunder!" Ash said, smiling at his sure victory.

Pikachu's tail shined grey as it spun it around to clash it with the snake's. The rodent's attack proved way too much for the Arbok as crashed into the floor.

"Piiiiiii…" It began charging up electricity.

"Arbok get up!" The trainer yelled. The snake slowly got up, and even when it did, it was dazed out.

"Kaaaa…" It was near completion.

"Arbok, poison fang!" Arbok slithered at the small mouse. But it was too late.

"Chuuu!" Heavy amounts of electricity was unleashed from the yellow rodent as it quickly engulfed Arbok. The snake hissed as it fainted.

It was returned as the crowd cheered for the late Pokémon Master. Pikachu ran back up onto Ash's shoulder.

"Good job Pikachu, we still got it in us." Ash said, claiming his victory and knowing that if word comes out to Misty, he was going to get into trouble.

The trainer of the Arbok that he just finished defeated walked up to Ash and took out his hand. "Thank you for battling me, I learned a lot even though it was a fast battle. I am way too aggressive in the way I battle and it causes my Pokémon to have an opening. Thank you for showing me that."

Ash smiled at the younger trainer. "Can I see the Poke ball that has your Arbok in it?"

The trainer looked confused. "Sure, but why?" He handed the Poke ball to Ash.

"Is this Arbok your first Pokémon?"

"Yea, and my closest."

"Good…" He took out a black marker in his pocket. He wrote something on the Poke ball before returning it.

The trainer read it out loud, "Power in Friendship…" He looked up at the Pokémon Master. "What does that mean?"

"Continue the way you are, and you will find out." Ash laughed before walking away.

"Cool, I got his signature also!" He heard the boy say.

He walked into the Poke mart and quickly got all of the supplies that Misty asked him to get. He also bought a bottle of vitamin water for the trip back. The battle that he had just finished winning made him thirsty. Ash shared the water with Swellow and Pikachu before having the rest for himself.

It took ten minutes to get back to his house. After landing, Swellow flew up to meet with its mate, Staraptor. By this time, Noctowl went underneath the tree to sleep for the day. Snorlax was right underneath it sleeping also. "I'm back Mist!"

Ash entered the yard to find that everyone was their already, and that he was the late one. His mother was here, along with Elizabeth, Annie, and Mark. Ivysaur, who was the bulbasaur that Ash caught at the start of his journey at the age of ten, was the self-proclaimed guardian of the triplets. He did his job well and made sure that none of them ever got hurt. Delia, Ash's mother, always had her Mr. Mime by her side. Samuel, Ash's step father, stood beside his mother.

Gary, with his pregnant wife Dublica, was sitting at the table. Gary was massaging the womb of Dublica. When he first found out that his wife was pregnant, Gary didn't know what to think as he was in mixed emotions. It was to the point where he literally remained quiet for a whole hour before expressing his joy to the world. The doctors told him that he was having a girl, just like his best friend, who happened to be his Uncle-in-law. Dublica, on the other hand, was excited the entire time, having spent a lot of time with Serena.

Standing in front of Delia and Professor Oak, was the two VIPs coming from their respective journeys, Tommy and Eddie. The two brothers entered the Ketchum family five years ago after being adopted by Ash's mother and step-father. The two of them suffered numerous tragedies in their life, having the deaths of so many close to them, including their bio-logical mother and father, and first adopted parents.

On each of their shoulders stood a Raichu, both of which were the sons of Ash's Pikachu. Unlike their older brother, Tommy and Eddie decided to evolve their Pikachu into it's final form. Tommiy's Raichu, Volt, and Eddie's Raichu, Sparks, both jumped off of their trainer's shoulder and greeted their mother with a hug.

"Rai, Rai!" The twin Raichu shouted.

"Pika, Pi!" Pikachu smiled back.

"Big brother!" Tommy and Eddie shouted as they rain towards their adopted brother.

"Hey guys, how you doing?" Ash asked, happy to once again see his younger brothers after over a year without. "I see that Volt and Sparks are all doing good. Man, they look powerful, maybe stronger than Pikachu."

"I don't think so." Eddie was the first to talk back. "We weren't strong enough to make it to the conference in Unova, but maybe next year I definitely would be strong enough to beat Drayden. His dragons are so powerful Ash, you should meet him and have a battle with him, I think that would be a great match."

"As for me, Juan utterly destroyed my team. It was attack after attack, he did not even allow me to take a chance to counter. I'm still trying to figure out how you managed to beat him. Volt was the only one out of my entire team to actually defeat one of his Pokémon, but afterwards, his Politoed creamed me." Tommy said in disappointment.

Ash smiled at his brothers, seeing how far that they actually made it on their own. "I'm so proud of the two of you. To actually have been able to get seven badges each, and starting out your journeys with just a Pikachu, man that must have been tough. But look at yourselves, now you got powerful teams each, and now in three months, when you would only need one badge to qualify for the leagues, you have a huge amount of time training without worrying to get seven other badges."

"Thanks Ash;" Eddie said, "But I have one question, do you think it was wrong for us to give away all of our Pokémon to the orphanage in Lavender town? I think if we never did that, we could have made it to the conference."

"Of course not." Ash answered with a bit of lecturing in him, "You two did a great thing for all those children who never had a Pokemon before. Besides making them happy, the two of you got awarded on national television. Now the two of you have a new team of your own, which you caught all by yourselves."

"I think I smell a battle." Gary came jokingly. "The returning Hoenn ladies man, Tommy, or the hot-shot Unova-stomping, Eddie?"

It was true, Tommy had plently of girl fans in Hoenn. Maybe due to the fact that he was the younger brother of the Pokemon master. He was now in a relationship with Lance's adopted daughter Moira, who traveled with him on his journeys. Eddie, battled each of his gym matches on television, and was given the nicknames hot-shot, and Unova-stomping. The two Ketchums were making their own names for themselves in their own way, even if they did not notice it.

The Ketchum brothers laughed along with one another.

"Maybe," Tommy said, "How do you feel about that Eddie?"

"Yes!" Eddie responded with fire in his eyes. His stomach sooned growled, "But after breakfast, I'm hungry."

Everyone laughed more.

"Baby," Ash heard Misty call as she walked over to him with Serena in her hands, "lets all sit down and finally have breakfast before the food gets cold." Serena grabbed onto her father who happily took hold of her.

"She got so big!" Tommy said in amazement. "How fast do they grow? Can she speak yet? Come on, say Uncle Tommy, Serena. Tom...me."

Serena just blankly looked at her Uncle. Then all began laughing.

Ash and Misty laughed with their daughter. "I don't think she can speak yet, Maybe just mumble some baby talk, but that is as far as she got yet." Misty informed, "But yea, she is growing very well. Let us all hope it stays like that."

Everyone soon gathered at the outdoor table eating their breakfast.

"So Tommy, tell us about the Pokémon you have. I heard that you, like your brother, decided to keep just six, including your Raichus." Professor Oak asked his adopted son.

Tommy swallowed the food he was chewing on, and then spoke. "Volt, like his mother, is very powerful, though he still has a long what to go before equaling her strength and speed. I managed to catch a Poochyena soon after starting my journey. His name is Max. I decided to keep these two Pokémon with me only before catching more until I reached Mauville city. I caught a Serviper which I named Poison, since he is one of the most powerful poison type Pokémon that I have ever seen in my life. After Maxy evolved, I managed to finally defeat Watson's Manectic. It was in that city where I decided to evolve Volt into a Raichu. By the time I met up with Flannery, I caught myself a Numel, which is now a Camerupt, and his name is Numnum." He drank some orange juice before continuing.

"Brother Norman," Norman was Ash's brother-in-law, as well as Tommy's and Eddie's. "Was very strong, and if it wasn't for Numnum evolving while going against his Slaking, I think I would have lost since Volt was exhausted after going up against his Vigoroth. When I reached the twin gy leaders, Tate and Liza, I had a Sharpedo, which I caught after it attacked my small boat that I made since I missed the ferry to go to Mossdeep city. She is nice now and helped me defeat their Solrock. Her name is Peda. My final Pokémon, Reeko, is a Grovyle that I met after I explored the Cave of Origin in Sootopolis. It seems that he has been living their most of its life since he was scared of the outdoors. After overcoming its fear, he allowed me to catch him." Tommy got quiet for a second, but eventually finished up his story.

"That was when I challenged Juan, the gym leader of the city, to get my last badge to qualify for the confereance in Hoenn. I was sure that I was going to win, since I had two Pokémon that had the type advantage over all of his Pokémon; Volt and Reeko. I wanted to use them two last, after weakening his team as much as I can with the four other members of my team. I was wrong though in doing that. Juan's Crawdaunt quickly defeated Numnum, Max, Poison, and Peda. I managed to cause some damage with Reeko, but in the end, I still wasn't able to defeat his Pokémon. It was until Volt came out and battled that managed to beat the Crawdaunt, but Volt was too exhausted to defeat Juan's next Pokémon. The next morning, I was told that the last ferry to the Ever-Grande conference left and that the tournament was starting the next day. I didn't have enough time to even train my team to defeat Juan and go to the conference. I called Eddie that same night and he told me that he wasn't going to qualify for the conference in Unova, and we decided to meet up in Slateport before coming here. Good thing that we quickly left for Kanto when we did. I heard that Rayquaza went on a rampage in Slateport soon afterwards." Tommy finished eating his food. "And that's about it for my journey."

"With the exception of kissing Moira." Gary laughed as Tommy blushed.

"Don't get embarrassed.." Delia said, "Tommy, I'm happy for you, You did great and I hope you and Moira works out great." She turned to her third oldest son, Eddie. "And how about you Eddie? How was your experience?"

After Eddie told his story about his journey to Unova, Misty, Dublica, and Delia brought all of the dishes into the house and began cleaning up and preparing for dinner.

"I don't know what I am going to do?" Dublica said tearing, "As a mother, I know I am not going to be good in it. All I know how to do is imitate people."

"Don't worry Dublica." Delia said, "I thought the same thing when I first had Ash. But once he was born, I knew that I would not give up on raising my boy and look at him now; a successful master, a loyal husband, and a perfect father." She stared at her oldest child. "When Mark died, I thought that it was all over for me. I was devastated, and so was Ash. He did not talk or eat for a little over two whole weeks. Ash turned ten, and even though I really did not want him to go, I still allowed him to begin his Pokémon journey. That was when I and Samuel got really close. I needed another man in my life, and I soon found out that I was falling for him. Every time Ash came back from a journey, he soon left for another one. It hurt, but I can't deny my son his dreams. In five years, he became a master of battling and became a world star. I know deep down inside that Mark would be proud of his son if he was still alive."

Misty was over-hearing this while she just finished washing the last plate. "Everyone is proud of Ash. Did you know that he would have given up his dreams to be with me?"

Delia and Dublica's face was in shock at this. "Really; why did he continued though?" Dublica asked.

"I would not allow him to do that for me." Misty answered with a smile on her face. "I love Ash to the point that I would want to be with him forever. I would not let him give up his dream just to be with me. That would have been extremely selfish on my part. It was what he wanted to do since I first reeled him in on the start of his Kanto journey nine years ago. Boy, did he constantly got himself in trouble on a daily basis. It was sweet that Ash put everyone else's safety in front of his own. Stupid, but cute. Maybe that's why I fell for him. I don't know. All I know now is that he is the man for me and a good father to our child." She turned to Dublica. "And Dublica, your husband Gary, he is just as stubborn as Ash. I know that he is going to make a great father to your daughter."

Dublica smiled at the two veterans of mother-hood. "Thanks Delia, Misty, I swear that I would always be their for my daughter."

"Speaking about daughters," Delia said, "Have your decided the name of her yet. She should be born very soon."

Dublica smiled at the thought of finally being in labor. She was ready for it. "Gary and I decided to name it Kathy. What do you guys think about that?"

"It's a beautiful name Dublica, congratulations." Delia praised as the three continued with kitchen duty.

Meanwhile, outside, all of the boys, Ash, Samuel, Gary, Eddie, and Tommy, along with the triplets, Annie, Elizabeth, and Mark, were standing and talking with one another. Eddie and Tommy stood in front of each other, about twenty feet apart next to the lake that was custom built by Ash's Croconaw.

Ivysaur was playing with the children as usual, and Croconaw was happily dancing around Ash. All of is Pokémon was present, with Noctowl and Snorlax sleeping.

"Let's get the battle started." Oak said, standing in the middle of the two. "Timothy Ketchum VS Edward Ketchum. This will be a three on three Pokémon battle. There will be no substitutions. Trainers, are you ready? Both trainers nodded their head. "Let the battle begin!"

* * *

Mezuki stood in the center of the stage. Even though if it wasn't with his original Pokémon, he was still happy that he made it this far. The incident that happened two years ago still haunted him every night. The explosion at the school. It was all his fault. He tried to stop them from harnessing the power, but all he did was unleash it, causing everything in a mile radius to get flattened out. A few students, along with him, survived, but no one that was close to him. He was the reason why all of his friends had died, alongside with hundreds of Pokémon. Everything, was gone in an instant. Somehow, he survived. After a year of solitude, he started a quest in Johto so that maybe he can forget the past, forget the mistakes, forget the horrible deaths, forget… everything.

Six Pokémon stood behind him. A Charizard, standing in the center, an Absol to the right of Charizard, a Haxorus to the left, a Breloom to the right of Absol, Sableye to the left of Haxorus, and flying above the five, was a Latios. This was his main team, although he has six more Pokémon on the side.

Mezuki knew that he had to win this tournament. It was not just for the victory, the trophy, or the money; it was so that he can fulfill his promise to his first Pokémon and closest friend, Jagen, which was a Tyranitar.

He looked at his team and knew they were ready for this. Charizard, the Pokémon that Professor Elm had given him as a Charmander after starting his journey was his strongest team member, and the most trained. His Charizard, which he named Silas, was a bigger than average Charizard with a wing span of twenty four feet. It also flew faster than most of its kind. Its flames were hotter than even a Moltres', proof that it was battle experience and highly trained.

Absol, named Hollow, was actually the first Pokémon that followed him, but allowed Mezuki to capture him after saving him from an attack by over a hundred Raticates. Absol as perfect precision with his razor wind, even being able to hit Latios, prior to joining Mezuki's team, dead on.

Haxorus, nicknamed Pitch, decided to travel with Mezuki after it was snatched from its home region and was getting sold due to his rare, black, armor. Haxorus' proved his power by defeating the rest of Mezuki's team and tiring out Charizard before fainting.

Breloom was Mezuki's bought him as a Shroomish after deciding that it had a better future with him than staying with that bastard salesman. He named the Shroomish Kree.

Sableye was actually a Pokémon gang leader that ruled over a bunch of ghost type Pokémon. Having attacked Mezuki and lost, he was caught and since traveled with its new owner.

He stared at Latios that seemed to never tire out, no matter how much it flew. It was his most recent addition to his team. After battling Absol and almost winning, that was when he found out that a bunch of Pokémon Poachers were after it and trying to kill it. With Haxorus, Absol, and Charizard, Mezuki easily scared off the poachers. It wasn't until a conversation with the Latios that it decided to go along with Mezuki.

Mezuki did not want to catch a whole lot of Pokémon, deciding that it was no point, as he was only going to train a select few. Besides the six, Mezuki also owned a Ledian, Dewgong, and Vaporeon, which were the only three Johto Pokémon he caught, a Braviery, Zangoose, and a Zebstika. All twelve of his Pokémon he trained and were all powerful battlers.

"_Mezuki," The Absol named Hollow spoke, "In the morning, the conference is going to start and there are going to be very powerful trainers there. Are you sure that you don't want us to train?"_

Since Mezuki was a child, he was able to fully understand what his Pokémon were saying, and had the ability to have conversations with them. That is probably why all of his Pokémon grew a deep bond with him, and were willing to do whatever he wants, though he did not ask much.

Hollow, occasionally had visions of the future. In one of these visions, he saw Mezuki doing something great, but did not know exactly what it was. This vision attracted Hollow to the boy, and he followed him since then, and eventually became his servant.

"You all need your rest for the battles that you are going to be in tomorrow. Asking you to train a day before would be selfish of me. So rest up for it and relax a little." Mezuki said. "I'm sure that we are going to win. After all, you are the best of the best."

Charizard roared and let out a huge flamethrower, _"I remember when we first met in that laboratory. I was going to be sent to Kanto. If it wasn't for you, I would have probably been in a weaker trainer's possession. Hah, more than likely I would have still been a Charmeleon. You are the strongest trainer in the world Mezuki, remember that, and you are the reason why we are all powerful."_ Silas said to his master, and his friend.

"_He is right Mezuki."_ Pitch began, _"You trained us all too well. Even in a foreign country, you made us all fit in."_ Pitch was right about one thing. Most of Mezuki's Pokémon were foreign to Johto, and maybe that is why he felt like he needed to train his team very well; because they were different.

"Hey Mezuki!" Josh called coming over to Mezuki and his team. Daisy Oak accompanied Josh. Daisy and Josh met a few months ago and soon began dating. They also traveled with Mezuki along the way. Besides being a friend and rival to Mezuki, Josh was also competing in the Silver Conference.

"Hey Josh, what you doing here?" Mezuki asked.

"Just seeing what's up with you and to let you know that even though we friends and all, I won't let you beat me if we even go up against each other."

"Same here," Mezuki laughed.

"I will be rooting for the both of you." Daisy said, cheering them both on.

"Hey Daisy, let's go to the Pokémon Center to register my team. Alright Mezuki, see you from the top of my throne."

"Alright," Mezuki smiled at the lateness of his rival, "Let's see about that."

Josh and Daisy left while Mezuki and his Pokémon stood there in the center of the field they are going to be battling in tomorrow; where hundreds of thousands of people are going to watch him all over the world.

"Silver Conference, I, Mezuki Gimoichi, is going to claim victory and complete my promise." Mezuki said to himself as he stared into the sky.

* * *

All that he saw was darkness as he stared into the wall. Being part of this corrupted organization had its benefits, but at what cost? He turned over on his mattress and looked at his only two friends, an Espeon, and an Umbreon. It was a shame that he could never fulfill his childhood dreams, to become a Pokémon trainer battling in one of the mainland's conferences. The two Pokémon were sleeping silently, with no disturbances. Better to keep it like that, they are going to need their full strength for what's going to happen tomorrow. He got up and looked out onto the desert. He found it so beautiful that even though lifeless, it still maintained its perfect form.

"You there, why are you still up at this time? We got an important mission too due first thing in the morning. Get some rest!" One of the higher members ordered as he walked by the room. All rooms in the base had no doors to them, making the people who reside in them to have no privacy.

"Yes sir!" He said as the higher member continued to walk. The person lay back down and began to fall asleep next to his two Pokémon. "I wonder what he would have done. He was the best of us all, but at the same time, stopped believing in the organization's ideals." He fell asleep in the darkness, wondering, will he be able to break away from ties that kept him in this type of life.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Well, finally I am finished with this after weeks of typing and editing and typing and editing. Review to let me know what you think of it. I plan on putting this on Hiatus for another idea that I have in my head. Let me know what I should do.**


	3. Chapter Two

"Both Raichus are unable to battle. I proclaim the battle to be a draw." Professor Oak claimed referee-like. "It seems that the two of you are tied in strengths in Pokémon battling."

The battle between the two brothers was a tie; with Volt and Sparks both knocking each other out with a volt tackle. Mark, Annie, and Elizabeth all cheered child-like as their older brothers finish their battle. Mark, almost falling into the lake, was caught by Ivysaur's vines and gently placed safely on the ground. The battle seemed to build up both of the brother's confidence up as they carried their Raichus away.

"Great battle guys." Ash praised. "The two of you are really something. You really would have given me a run for my money when I was your age."

"Thanks Ash," Eddie said, "Do you think later on you can teach me some new tricks with Sparks?"

"Of course, that's why I'm here right? And I could have Gary help teach also."

"If I were you, I would take my advice more serious than Ashy boy's. If I never gave up battling for research, I would have probably defeated Ash in every league in the world." Gary mocked. "He got lucky once and now he thinks that he is better than me."

"What do you mean by that?" Ash, now angered by Gary's pet name for him, said, making sure not to scream so that Serena would not get upset.

Gary shrugged his shoulders to his old rival. "You know, every battle that we got into I won, except for the silver conference. If it wasn't for the fact that Blastoise had a stomach ache, you would have lost that round and I would have become champion."

"Stomach ache? That is the most stupid excuse you could have said! You know you lost, fair and square! You are just mad that you never made it as far as I did, and that your Blastoise lost to my Charizard even though you had the full advantage over me."

Gary laughed at his rival's short temper when it comes to Ashy-boy. "Then how about one final six on six battle? You know, for the old time's sake. Unless, your too chicken to lose in front of your family."

"Fine; you asked for it!" Ash walked a few yards away. Heracross, let's battle this punk and show him why the Ketchums are the best breed of trainers." Heracross jumped at the occasion for the battle landed in front of its master.

"Alright," Gary said as he took out a Poke ball, "Scizor, show Ashy-boy what you are made of." He tossed a Poke ball in front of him and unleashed the pincer Pokémon. "Ready for the beating? Scizor, use metal claw!"

Five minutes into the battle, Heracross was knocked out with Scizor on the verge of it. It seemed that the two bug types were extremely close in power. At the end, Scizor managed to win. "Well, well, well; look who got the first win of the battle?" Gary mocked. "Do you truly think that you can defeat me Ashy-boy?"

"It's okay Heracross, you did great." Maganium and Ivysaur both carried the bug Pokémon to the side using their vines. "Typhlosion, he is weak, finish it." Typhlosion ran into the field. "Flamethrower!" Scizor was too damaged to dodge the attack, and took a direct it against its type weakness, and fainted.

Gary returned the pincer Pokémon and then summoned a Nidoking. "Nidoking, use take do..." The battle was interrupted by the sounds of a helicopter over their heads. "What the heck?" Wind was shoved in everyone's face and some were even pushed back. The helicopter landed in the middle of the field.

Everyone remained silent. Ash held Serena tightly against himself. Ivysaur carried the triplets, and all the Pokémon made a circle around the flying contraption. Two people came out of the helicopter, one of which, Ash knew very well. The other, Ash never saw him a day in his life.

"What are you doing here Lance?" Ash asked as he approach the champion. The last day that he saw Lance, was with President Goodshow right before Serena was born.

"Ash, I have an urgent request for you." Lance said with some seriousness. "Although I cannot discuss it here, all I can say is that the world needs you at this very moment. There is a chance that everything you know, including your family, are in danger as we speak. There is something happening in the Orre region, and everyone needs the Pokémon master. Are you able to help us?"

Ash was in shock. He thought that today was just going to be like every other day. Now the world is in danger. He looked at his daughter's face and thought about if something was to ever happen to her, he wouldn't know what to do. He then stared at the two men and nodded his head. "Yea, can you give me a few minutes while I say something to my wife and family?"

"Yes," Lance nodded and walked back into the helicopter with his comrade.

Misty, Delia, and Dublica all came outside due to the noise that came from the field. "What's going on here?" Delia asked the everyone surrounded Ash.

He stared into the eyes of Misty. Those emerald eyes that he fell in love with. The eyes that he can look into whenever something bad happened and feel like everything was going to be okay. Like his daughter, he would go insane if something was to ever happen to her. It would be hard to leave her, but he knew that it was his job to protect his family, all of them. "Something came up and the league needs me. I don't know how long it is going to take."

"What? Why all of a sudden?" Misty asked worried about what was happening. Everything was happening so fast. Now her husband is leaving for god knows how long.

"I don't know Mist. They are not allowed to tell me right now." Ash knew that his wife was going to be upset at him.

Eventually, Misty gave up trying to deny the fact that as a master, it was Ash's responsibility. "Just make sure to call at least once a day when you are not busy."

"You know I will." Ash said. After an hour of saying his goodbyes to his family, he kissed Misty and Serena, and took six Poke balls with him. The helicopter took off, with the three of them in it.

Mezuki went back to the hotel room where he noticed two men standing right in front of his door way. He felt uneasy at first; but then decided to approach them. What could they possibly do to him; the hotel had cameras in the hallways.

"May I help you with something?" He asked, wondering why they were there. Maybe they were there to get information about his Pokémon because they were competitors as well.

"So you are Mezuki Gimoichi." The man with turquoise hair said. He was wearing a white cape, purple pants, along with a white hat and shoes. "I had heard that your elegancy as a trainer is remarkable. The way you trained your Pokémon is scary, yet beautiful. I am Wallace, champion of the Hoenn region by the way. You are a very polished trainer according to the tales of your exploits."

The other man, one with grey hair, but young at the same time, spoke. "Sorry about bothering you a day before the conference, but we really need your help. My name is Steven Stone; a representative of the Pokémon league."

Mezuki was dumbfounded. "What could two people from the league want from me?"

"I cannot discuss further detail about it right now." Steven answered, "We need you to come with us to one of our headquarters."

"And about the tournament?"

"You won't be able to participate in it this year."

Mezuki became upset at this. They were trying to make him forfeit the tournament that he spent the last eight months getting ready for. "I will not come with you then. This is more important than whatever you need me to do." Mezuki took out his keys and began unlocking his door.

"President Goodshow told us to contact you." Wallace quickly said as Mezuki began closing the door behind him.

Mezuki opened the door. President Goodshow was the old man that helped him throughout his journey and even made sure that he began his journey. It was his first friend after the incident at the Elemental Academy. If it wasn't for Goodshow, he probably would have still been in his room in the dark.

"What's going on?" Mezuki asked.

"Please, come with us. Charles Goodshow, after death, made sure that we still contacted you. He was sure that your ability as a trainer was great."

"Death? What do you mean?" Mezuki asked, worried about his old friend.

"We cannot further talk about this. Would you come with us?" Steven asked one last time.

The hallway got quiet as Mezuki began thinking about it. It was either, complete his goal at becoming the victor in a tournament, or return the favor to Charles Goodshow for helping him after a tragedy. "Sure, I will come with you, but under one condition."

"And that is?" Steven replied.

"That you make sure that by next year, I am in this tournament." Mezuki stated, making sure that at the end of it all, he keep his promise to Jagen.

"Definitely, and if you want, when everything is done, you will be rewarded with everything that you will ever need in your life.

After Mezuki finished packing, the group left to the lobby, where Mezuki resigned from the tournament. When he was done, they began to walk outside, when a voice shouted at them.

"Just what do you think you're doing Mezuki Gimoichi?" It was Hilda, Mezuki's closest friend on this journey. She, along with Josh and Daisy, was his group traveling around Johto. Hilda actually came from Unova to catch foreign Pokémon outside of her home region. Since they met in Cherrygrove city, the two were inseparable. Mezuki often battled with her to train his team, but stopped when he got to strong.

Knowing that he can't explain since he did not know exactly what was happening; he just said the simplest answer that came to mind. "I am forfeiting the silver conference. Something came up and I need to go."

"What do you mean Mezuki? The only reason why I am here is to watch you in the tournament." Hilda, though emotional at times and ignorant over a lot of things, was very hard to just push to the side. When she wants something, it is very hard for her to give up on it. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know. Don't worry; I'll be back for the next year's tournament."

"Then I am coming with you." Hilda ordered as she stood next to Mezuki with her arms crossed and her face in a mad expression. Very child-like, but angry nonetheless.

Mezuki turned to the two representatives from the Pokémon league. "Can she come?" He asked, hoping that he can have at least one friend join him on this.

"Sure, but no one else. I don't think that one more person on this would jeopardize the mission." Steven said as the four walked to the back and onto a helicopter, which immediately took off.

**Author's Note: Everything is going fast. Sorry about that, as I is the type of writer that prefers taking everything in a nice, calm rate. But I needed this story to hurry up to the main plot. This is going to be the only short chapter, I hope.**

**Review please and let me know what I need to do to better my writing.**

**Hilda is the same character from the black and white games, but she is not a trainer in this story going on a journey to collect badges.**


	4. Chapter Three

Steven looked at the two trainers in front of him. Were this boy as strong as the 'Ex' president had said? This was the first time that he had actually seen the boy in person. How about the girl? Was it right to bring her along also? The more trainers they have on this mission could be for the better, or for the worst. He didn't know. For Steven, everything was happening so fast, a bit too fast. Not only was that Cipher a threat to the world, but Arceus as well. The latest president told the rest of the league to focus on Cipher, but what if Arceus decided to starting killing the humans out of nowhere? He is currently the strongest being in the world. Sure he is outnumbered, but he could easily take on a hundred trainers at once. For a god, it must be very painful to destroy what he has created. But with the league and the two trainers, not including this girl, they must do what they can. At least, that is what Steven believed.

The helicopter reached its destination, and Mezuki was the first to get off of it. The entire flight over here was in silence, and the fact that the grey hair man was looking at him and Hilda was uncomfortable for him also. They were on an island for sure. Except for the mountain that they were on, all he saw was a forest, and water in the distance in every direction. All that Mezuki was worrying about was getting this over as quickly as possible out of respect for his now deceased friend, Samuel Goodshow, then train for next year's silver conference. If what this Steven said was true, that means that Samuel must have had a will that he left in order to find him. When Steven, Wallace, and Hilda got off of the helicopter, they all began to walk into the base, with the two representatives leading the way.

Hilda kept close to her best friend. The only reason why she came here was for him. Actually, the only reason why she stayed with Johto was because of him. She knew that if she went back to Unova, she wouldn't be the same without Mezuki. It was like, she needed him. Since the first day that he saved her from those creeps in Cherrygrove city, Hilda had this sort of, connection with him. After a month of spending time with him, Josh, and Daisy, she began having dreams about Mezuki from time to time. Scary dreams, happy dreams, dreams that brought her to tears sometimes. She isn't a strong trainer. Well, compared to her friend. He was so powerful. For some reason, even the weakest Pokémon he may get, always turned out powerful really fast. Like the Shroomish that he had. It couldn't even beat her Flaffy, within two weeks, it completely outmatched the sheep. She didn't know is if his ability as a trainer was what attracted her to him, or was it that he was a Pokémon whisperer. Maybe even that he is very sweet and caring with everyone that he meets. All that she knew was that he would never care for her the way that she wants him too. Why would he? She was weak, physically, and as a trainer. Even so, she could not be away from him. Maybe, just maybe, he would notice her if she helped out in this mission. If not, at least she gave it a try.

Wallace looked at the two young trainers. Barely adults and they are risking their lives to help save the world. Such beautiful souls they have. Ordinary people would not risk their lives for anything. The boy's seriousness, the girl's determination, the new president's leadership, and even the ex-champion's sense of hope; even in the black, Wallace could see the illuminating light coming from everyone. These were the type of people that still gives the master of water a smile when the world is getting destroyed.

Ash sat in the room with a sense of importance within him. The league themselves are asking Ash to help out in something so great. They only allowed him to take six companions with him. It was a hard choice. The first one, obviously, was his Pikachu. Then he decided to take his Typhlosion, Noctowl, Warturtle, Sceptile, and his Ivysaur. When Ash decided to bring Ivysaur, he noticed that he spoken to Meganium for a few minutes; probably telling her to watch over the triplets while he was gone. It seems that Ivysaur had grown a bond with the triplets, but Ash needed his best battlers for a mission as important as this. He stared at the rest of the people sitting at this long conference table. Besides for him, there were nineteen other people sitting at the table. At the very end, was Lance, sitting directly to the two sides to him were Cynthia, to the left, and the man that he recently found out was named Alder, the champion of the Unova region, to the right. Next to the two champions, were empty seats, then starting from the following seats, were many people. Most of them, he knew as the elites of each region. The four other people must be the elites from the Unova region. If he never had a kid, Ash would have went to that region to compete in that league as well. A lot of them had a confused expression on their faces. They were ignorant over the reason why they were called to the headquarters of the League, just like Ash was. He noticed that Lorelei and Agatha weren't in the room, but then he remembered that Agatha retired, and Lorelei resigned from the league to take care of her family on the Sevii islands. Ash looked at his first friend on his journey. The electric rodent was always there for him, even during the toughest times. At first, they didn't get along, but soon grew a deep bond with one another, knowing that they would not be the same if it wasn't for one another. Ash wondered when the meeting was going to start. It was late, and he was getting tired, and hungry, but mostly tired.

The doors in the room slid open, and four other people walked in. Ash knew two of them. Wallace and Steven; they both helped him during his journey in the Hoenn league and helped stopped Team Magma's and Team Aqua's evil plans to use Groudon and Kyogre to change the world. The other two people, who looked to be around his age, were completely unknown to him. Steven went to sit next to Cynthia, and Wallace next to Alder. The two trainers sat directly in front of Ash, since there were two extra seats available. The boy seemed to have a serious face expression the whole time, not even caring what is going to might happen. The girl, completely opposite, was curious about her surroundings, looking at every direction.

Lance stood up, "Now that everyone has finally arrived, we can finally start the meeting." He looked at the direction of Mezuki and Hilda. "Steven, Wallace, who is she?" Lance said in a firm tone.

Steven was the one to speak. "She is a friend of the contact, and insisted on coming along. I believed that the more people we have, the better our chances on in completing this mission."

Lance stared at her, upset at what had just happened. "Very well, I can't change the fact that you brought her here." He turned his attention to the rest of the board. "I am going straight to the point. For those who know Samuel Goodshow knows that he was a great president of the Pokémon league. He was very caring and placed everyone else's well-being in front of his own. He was also a very great friend to everyone, especially me. He died two nights ago after heading out on his own trying to prevent something from happening in the Orre region. There is a new organization in the world known as Cipher. Unlike the rest of the organizations in the world, Cipher as complete control of the region, taking measures to the point where they have information about everyone that enters, or leaves the region."

A large television screened turned on in the back of Lance. It showed gruesome pictures. One pictured showed a Houndoom burning a group of kids. It was horrible. Phoebe, an elite member from the Hoenn league covered her mouth at the site of an Unfezant carrying a limbless infant. Another picture detailed a group of Mightyena eating a grown man. It was evil. Ash had never seen Pokémon behave this way before in his life. Sure, Pokémon attacked humans from time to time, but not as primal as what he seen in the pictures. Dozens of slides shown what a Pokémon can truly do to a human if wanted to.

"These Pokémon, are known as Shadow Pokémon, as told by us through a contact in the region." Lance turned off the screen. "These are what team Cipher are doing to Pokémon in their possession. It is up to the league to stop this from happening. We need everyone who is here to stop this Organization before they start moving their plans to the other regions of the globe. As the new President of the Pokémon League, it is up to me to make sure that everything is set in place."

"But why would they even do this to Pokémon?" Phoebe asked, "It is very mean and evil."

"We do not know why." Steven answered, "If it wasn't for President Goodshow finding all of this information, we would still have been ignorant over this danger."

Marshal, an elite from the Unova region stood up, "This is bullshit! How come the officials of the region aren't doing anything? From the looks of it, they are just letting everything slide by and acting like everything is going well."

"Shut up and sit down Marshal." Lucian, elite from the Sinnoh region said in a voice that showed his intelligeance, "What do you think screaming is going to do? It is what it is. I looked through the reports that President Lance handed out; something that you have yet to do. If you must know you ignorant little punk, Cipher completely controls Unova, and more than likely, they have members in the justice departments as well."

"Who do you think you calling a punk?" Marshal, not focusing his anger out Lucian. He got up and jumped on the table. He then cocked his right fist back. "I'll show you whose the punk!" Lucian just crossed his arms and looked Marshal in the eye, showing no fear. Marshal swung, but his arm was grabbed and was thrown from off the table and onto the floor. Marshal, now laying on the floor, looked at who threw him. It was Bruno, elite from Kanto.

"You will not lay your hands on a fellow member of the Pokémon Association, or you will have to fight me." Bruno said in a stern voice.

Mezuki looked at the elites. Ironically, even if they are masters of their regions, they seem to have disputes of their own.

Marshal got up and took a seat, not wanting to fight against a superior in fighting. "Whatever, let's get this meeting finished with.

"Now since that is finally over." Lance said, happy that the drama is finally over, "I can tell everyone what needs to be done. Ash Ketchum, the most recent addition to the association, and the most recent Pokémon Master, are going to become a competitor in the Phenac city's Stadium. Intelligence shows that Cipher mainly targets Coliseum victors to enlist in their organization. From within, Ash will be able to give information to us so we can decide what is the next plan of action is. Mezuki, trainer chosen by the ex-president to be included in this mission, like Ash, is going to participate in a coliseum in Pyrite town. With two members in Cipher, we can get all the knowledge that we can. Every Elite are going to be spread out all across Orre so that we can locate most shadow Pokémon, in which will be imprisoned and sent to various bases across Orre. When capturing this Shadow Pokémon, you will need to be disguised so that Cipher won't be able to determine who you are, and possibly try to kill you. The mission will start first thing in the morning, and you all will be sent to Orre by a ship, where you will be acting the part as a tourist."

"What are the jobs of the Champions?" Sidney, elite from Hoenn, asked out of curiosity.

"There is also another issue that needs to be handled that needs complete attention by all of the Champions, including myself. Don't worry; I will be in complete contact with everyone here. You all will be getting untraceable cell phones that will have everyone's name and number on it if you ever need to get into contact with anyone. Koga, along with Grimsley, will be in charge of infiltrating one of the few known Cipher bases and collecting intelligence." Lance went to both Koga and Grimsley and gave them a folder. "Good Luck to you all, and may we succeed for the fate of the world. There are rooms for each of you available. Get some rest for tomorrow."

Everyone began leaving and heading to their rooms. Hilda and Mezuki made sure to stay close with each other.

"Mezuki, I'm scared. What if somebody messes up and we all get captured?" Hilda asked in a feared tone. She was known to get scared of a lot of things, but possible death is what she had never expected.

"Don't worry; I won't let anything happen to you." Mezuki answered. She was one of his closest friends, and he would make sure to keep her safe. Although he felt like he won't be able to get close to anyone, Hilda was different. Something about her, maybe her smile, or her positive disposition, or even the way her hair fell down her back, made him feel like if she would ever leave, he would not be the same. It was like he needed her, and if it wasn't for her or Goodshow, he would have never took on this mission. Every time he had seen her cry, his heart broke into a thousand pieces. Mezuki knew that whatever happens, he will not allow any of his Pokémon, or Hilda, get into harm. He was just glad that she tagged along.

They entered a room that was labeled, Mezuki Gimoichi. It seemed that since Hilda came expectantly, she was not given a room. It didn't matter; they slept in the same tent before. A bedroom would be no different. The room was a simple room, white walls, brown carpeting, and a single window that revealed a beautiful view of the ocean. The bed was a king sized bed, more than enough room for both Mezuki and Hilda. Mezuki took out all of his Pokémon and told them about what was going on. Hilda did the same thing, revealing that she owned a Snivy, Flaffy, Pidgeotto, and Gligar. Afterwards, they were returned into their Poke balls and the two friends went to sleep.

Ash couldn't sleep. He did not know why people would turn Pokémon into evil creatures. Then he came to the conclusion that it was not the Pokémon that were evil, but the humans who steals them, and forces them to behave like that. Wild Pokémon were sometimes dangerous, and even killed at times, but to Ash, it was like the Pokémon's free will was caged. He felt Pikachu, who actually fell asleep, shaking in its slumber. She must be scared on what might happen. Ash stared outside and saw Misty's and Serena's face in the horizon. They were smiling back at Ash. He soon came back to his senses. Even though this mission may kill him, Misty and Serena must live. Ash soon found himself dozing off, with the only thoughts in his mind was his family, both human and Pokémon alike.

* * *

**Author's Note: So let me know what you think. Don't be afraid to let me know how you feel on my writing as I will take any form of criticism. Also, I am starting a new story that will include OCs. If you want, go to .com to learn more on the story and possibly submit an OC.**

* * *

Thanks for reading.


End file.
